


Storybrooke 911

by herblondetoy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herblondetoy/pseuds/herblondetoy
Summary: Regina is a 911 operator who lives alone across the street from her new neighbors Emma and Henry. Regina knows things aren't great between Emma and her partner, but until she hears the abuse, she can't prove it either. She also can't stand when Emma takes her partner back. A 911 call from Henry may just change everything. (bad at summaries, sorry)(M for descriptive abuse)
Relationships: Abigail | Kathryn Nolan/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 83
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic based on a prompt. Probably 2-3 chapters, the first one being mostly set in a flash back. I’ve rarely written from Regina’s POV, so I’m kinda excited about that.
> 
> *Disclaimers: I am not a 911 operator so everything in here about that job is based on what I’ve seen on TV. Trigger warnings for emotional/physical abuse.
> 
> Read~Enjoy~Review

****

**_Chapter 1_ **

Regina decided to take her break early since she couldn’t focus anyway. Being a 911 operator meant she had to keep her head in the game and losing focus could end in tragedy. She decided she’d take her break to focus on what was on her mind and then stop thinking about it when she went back to work. Those hazel eyes were haunting her all morning and she knew if she didn’t take the time, they wouldn’t leave her alone. Henry, the ten-year-old who lived across the street from her, seemed more off than usual that morning. He was worried and scared and so not wanting to go to school. Regina had tried to talk to him, but he kept looking back at his house and the twitching curtains and saying he was fine. However, right before he left to go to school, he looked at her in the eyes. “She’s here and I’m scared.” Before she could ask him what he was scared about, he turned and ran off to his bus stop. Regina looked at the house but couldn’t see anything.

Regina could remember the day Henry moved in across the street with his mother, remembering how when she had brought over a welcome basket of cookies, the blonde woman had seemed so happy and healthy. The two had talked and Regina had learned that the woman’s name was Emma and she moved with her son Henry to start a new life. She had met someone who lived nearby and decided to move out of the big city and come to the small town. Regina had hoped she had hidden her disappointment when the blonde said she was seeing someone and felt she must have because the two kept talking. Regina helped her bring boxes in and unpack her books and was having a good time with both Emma and Henry when a shadow fell over them.

_“What’s going on in here?” A voice asked and right away, Regina could feel the atmosphere change. Henry seemed to tense, but Emma smiled wide and got up to plant a kiss on the woman’s cheek._

_“You made it. This is Regina. She lives across the street and brought a nice welcome basket with cookies and then stuck around to help us move in. Regina, this is Kathryn, my girlfriend.”_

_The older blonde made a face. “Emma, you know I hate that word. It sounds so juvenile.” She then looked to Regina and gave an obvious fake smile. “Hello, Regina. It was very nice of you to come and help Emma move, but I was hoping to take her and Henry out to dinner tonight. I’m sure you understand.”_

_Regina was being kicked out and while she didn’t like it, she also didn’t want to be around this woman much longer. “Of course. It was very nice to meet you all. Emma and Henry, don’t be strangers.”_

_“Thanks, Regina. I really do appreciate all your help today.” Emma said as she went to walk Regina to the door. “I’ll be working from home, so I’m sure I’ll see you around.”_

_“Bye Regina. It was nice to meet you.” Henry said with a smile and a waive._

_Regina had gone home that night and wondered if her instincts about Kathryn were right. Over the next few weeks, she saw less and less of Emma as the blonde always had some kind of reason or excuse not to do something with her. Emma always sounded so down when she did get a few words out of her, but never shared anything. Henry would come over a lot when Kathryn was there, and Regina was outside working on her garden or on her porch reading. He didn’t talk much about home life, but he’d let little things slip now and then. “Mom’s changed.” He said one day and Regina looked at him from her book._

_“What do you mean?” Regina asked, sensing this may be a deeper conversation._

_He shrugged. “She’s never happy and she seems scared all the time.” He glanced over his shoulder towards his house and then looked back. “Kathryn won’t let her do anything. She can’t see you; she can’t call her parents; she can’t even go to the store. She yells at mom all the time and calls her names and makes her cry. Then she yells at me and makes me go to my room.”_   
  


_Regina put her book down and leaned forward to look at him. “Henry, has she ever hit your mother?” Henry looked down, not able to keep eye contact. Regina sighed. “Henry, please tell me. Maybe I can help.”_

_He looked up and shook her head. “You can’t say anything! I’ll be in so much trouble if she knows I told you and then she’ll get mad at my mom and it’ll make things worse.”_

_“Calm down, Henry. I wouldn’t tell her I know, okay? I promise I’d never tell her that you told me.” She lifted his chin. “At least tell me if she’s hurt you, Henry.”_

_He shook his head. “She’s never touched me.” He said quietly. “She’s yelled at me but if she does it too much, my mom steps in. Kathryn hates when mom does that.” He looked at Regina. “I don’t get why she doesn’t just tell Kathryn to go away and stay away.”_

_Regina pulled him into her lap. “I don’t know, Henry.” She sat with him a bit, rubbing his back. “Look, if things ever get too scary or too bad, you come get me, okay? Any time, day or night.”_

_He nodded against her chest. “Okay.” He stood up fast when he heard a car coming. As it got closer, he dropped to the ground and hid behind Regina’s plants on her porch as the car parked in his driveway. “Is it her?” He whispered and Regina nodded. “Tell me when she’s in the house.”_

_Regina looked back at her book but kept Kathryn in her view. Once the woman was in the house, she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “She’s in the house.” She stood up. “Come in through the back, then you can go to the alley and come out that way, so she won’t know you were here.” She helped him in and to her back door. “Henry…please remember I’m here for you and your mother.”_

_He looked at her and then hugged her. “Thank you, Regina.”_

_She watched him go, fighting every urge to call the police. What would she say? That she suspected her neighbor was getting abused? No, I don’t have proof, but her son…no, she couldn’t break her promise to him and make things worse. She decided that as soon as Kathryn left, she’d go see Emma herself._

_That day didn’t come until three days later when Regina had a day off. She waited for twenty minutes after Kathryn’s car left and then crossed the street, not knowing exactly what she would say if Emma actually opened the door. She knocked and then waited, and then knocked again. Finally, the door opened a crack and Regina could only see Emma’s shadow. “Emma? Can I come in?”_

_“No, I’m sorry but I’m awfully sick, Regina.” Emma said, going to shut the door. “Please don’t come here anymore.” She said, before the door shut._

_Regina stood there, shock and anger coursing over her. She turned to leave, but then turned back. If Emma wouldn’t open the door, then she’d talk to her through it. “Emma, I know something is going on and it’s not good. I get if you’re scared, but you’re also making your son scared.”_

_The door flew open and Regina looked up to see bruised eyes glaring at her. “Do not act like you know what is going on and what is best for_ my _son. Henry is fine, I am fine, leave us alone.”_

_“You’re not fine! Your whole face is bruised, Emma! Did she do this to you? Emma, please let me help you.”_

_“Why would you want to help me? You don’t know me.”_

_“I know your son, Emma.” Regina said, keeping her voice calm. “I know when someone is hurting. Please, let me in and talk to me.”_

_“I can’t.” Emma said and sighed, her eyes filling with tears. “She’ll know. Regina, please just go or it’s going to cause more trouble. She’s going to be back soon, please, please go.” Regina hesitated, looking down the road. She didn’t want to cause more trouble for Emma, but she felt so guilty leaving her. “She’s going on a trip tomorrow. I’ll come over once she leaves, okay? What time do you work?”_

_Regina settled for this and nodded. “I’m off again tomorrow.” She lied, knowing she’d find someone to cover her shift. “Come over any time, please.”_

_“Okay, I will, but I need you to go now.”_

_Reluctantly, Regina left and just in time as it seemed as Kathryn pulled into the drive not two minutes after Regina was in her house. She grabbed her book and a glass of ice water and went to her front porch; glad her plants semi hid her. It didn’t take long before she heard raised voices coming from across the street and her heart pounded as she tried to make out what they were saying._

_“You worthless…I told you not to…why must you always…I don’t even know why I deal with you!”_

_“Please don’t…Kathryn please…I’m sorry…I’ll do better…you’re hurting me…please stop…NO!”_

_Regina heard crashes and she grabbed her phone, calling the police. She was glad when her friend Graham answered. “Graham! You need to get over here right away. My neighbor is being beat up by her girlfriend.”_

_“Regina, are you sure? Did you see it?”_

_“Yes! Well, no I didn’t…I saw her before her girlfriend came home and her whole face was bruised. Her girlfriend came back and they’re yelling and she’s begging her to stop and saying she’s hurting her. Please, Graham, if you don’t come, I’m going over there.”_

_“YOU STUPID BITCH! HOW DARE YOU?”_

_“I’m sorry! You’re hurting me and I....” CRASH_

_“GRAHAM! NOW!”_

_“I have an officer who’s close by on his way. I’ll be there soon.”_

_Regina hung up and paced, trying so hard not to run over and make things worse. Finally, sirens could be heard, and Regina saw the cop car. She sat down to try and hide herself as the officer went to the door and knocked. There was no answer at first but then Regina saw the door open and the officer go in. Graham showed up not too long later in an unmarked car and came up to Regina’s porch. After getting her statement, he went across the street and Regina watched as Kathryn was led out in handcuffs. Regina watched and waited and once she was taken with the first officer, she couldn’t stay back. She crossed the road and kept looking at the door._

_She pushed the already open door open further and looked in. “Emma? I’m sorry, I just had to see if you were…oh my gods.” She gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth. The blonde had blood trickling down her head and was holding her arm to her chest._

_“It’s fine. I…I’ll be fine.”_

_“I was just telling Miss Swan here that she needs to go to the hospital, but she’s refusing me.”_

_Emma kept her head down. “I don’t have insurance, or a car.”_

_“I’ll take you.” Regina said and got her phone out. “I know a free clinic in the city and I’m sure I can get you in.”_

_As she made her call, Graham gave a nod to Emma. “Her job gives her good contacts.”_

_“Her job?”_

_“Yes, she’s a 911 operator. Emma, I have to take your statement and know if you’re pressing charges.”_

_“No. No I can’t.”_

_“Emma, please. What she did to you isn’t okay and if you don’t press charges, she could do it again.” He could see he wasn’t getting far so he handed her his card. “I still need to get a statement, but you have up to twenty-four hours to press charges. I just need you to sign this form saying you refused for me to call an ambulance.”_

_Once Emma signed everything, Regina came over to her. “They can see you right away, but let’s get something for that cut on your head. What time is Henry home?”_

_Emma looked at the clock. “Not for three more hours. Regina, I can take the bus.”_

_“Absolutely not.” Regina found her way to the kitchen and got a towel wet before coming back out. She gently pressed it to Emma’s cut and winced with her. “Just hold that up there. Do you need help with your shoes?”_

_“No, I’ll just put on some flip flops.” Emma said, still in a daze from everything that happened._

_The drive was quiet as Regina didn’t want to lecture Emma while she was down and Emma was lost in her own world, her tears silently falling as she remembered what all happened. “Thanks for calling the police.” She whispered, sniffing as she wiped her tears on the bloody towel. “I know it was you and I appreciate it. I was so scared…”_

_“It’s okay, Emma. I couldn’t sit there and do nothing.” She glanced over and then back at the road. “Is this the end of Kathryn?”_

_Emma sighed. “She was drunk. She doesn’t normally…”_

_Regina held her hand up. “I don’t want to hear it. All I’m going to say is it’s only going to get worse. I’ve been there, I know, so I also know that nothing I tell you will make a difference. I just…gods I wish you loved and respected yourself more.”_

_Emma just sat back, closing her eyes and not wanting to keep up this conversation. At the clinic, they got her back right away and stitched up her head first. Then, she got an x-ray on her full upper body and waited for the results. After about an hour and a half she came out with a cast on her arm and a bottle of pain killers. She signed everything she needed to sign, thanked everyone and went to Regina. “Well, I have a dislocated shoulder, two broken ribs and a sprained wrist. Oh, and ten stitches in my head, but I have pain meds, so I’m a-okay.”_

_Though Regina was horrified, she couldn’t stop her chuckle at the doped-up blonde. “I see. I think you and Henry should stay with me tonight, just to be sure you’re okay.”_

_“I’ll agree if you agree not to pester me about Kathryn.” Emma said as they got in the car._

_“I…just one thing, Emma and then I agree. Please reconsider pressing charges, or at least getting a restraining order.”_

_Emma sighed dramatically and laid her head back on the headrest. “I’ll think about it.” As they pulled into Regina’s drive, Emma tilted her head over and gave a goofy smile. “You’re pretty, Gina.” She said, her eyes partially closed. “You’re my guardian angel.”_

_Regina shook her head and turned her car off. “Come on, Miss Swan, you need to sleep.”_

_“I don’t sleep with someone on the first date.” Emma said, trying to wink but blinking both eyes._

_“Good thing I have a guest room then. Come on, blondie.” Regina said with a smirk. She helped Emma in the house and to the guest room, but once there, the blonde just flopped on the bed and passed out. Regina sighed and covered her up, putting a glass of water on the stand next to the bed, and then went on the porch to watch for Henry. When he came home, she met him at the end of her drive. “Henry, you and your mom are staying with me tonight. There was an incident.”_

_Henry turned white. “Is she okay? What happened? Where’s Kathryn?”_

_Regina hugged him, seeing his scared tears. “She’s sleeping right now, bud. Kathryn is in jail. I’ll let your mom tell you what she wants you to know but Henry, she needs rest tonight. Can you let me into your house and help me pack some clothes just for tonight and tomorrow for both of you?”_

_Back at home, Regina found someone to take her shift the next day and started making dinner. Henry was cuddled in bed with his mom and Emma had fallen back to sleep. She got them both to eat something and Henry got Emma to agree to not make him go to school the next day._

_Two days later, Regina looked out her window and saw a familiar car in Emma’s driveway. Her blood boiled as she watched the older blond hold Emma’s hands, sit on her knees, cry and beg for forgiveness. What was worse was when Emma pulled her up and hugged her. Regina knew then and there that she couldn’t be invested in the blonde. She still cared for Henry, and would be there for him, but she couldn’t watch Emma get hurt over and over. That was two months ago, and if Regina were honest, she missed her, even if they hadn’t exactly spent that much time together._

“Regina! Hello?”

Regina snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at her coworker and friend. “Sorry, Ruby, what’s up?”

“There’s a caller asking for you. He sounds like a kid. I…I think it may be your neighbor Henry.”

Regina’s heart sank as she got up and rushed out to her phone, nodding to Ruby to send her the call. “Henry? Is that you?”

“Yes! Regina, you have to help!”

“What’s wrong, Henry?”

“I…I couldn’t sit at school all day because I was so scared. Mom and Kathryn fought last night, and Kathryn hit her again. She was acting different today and I just knew something was wrong. I came home early and…Regina she’s not moving. She’s breathing, but she won’t wake up or move.”

“Who? Your mom or Kathryn?” Regina asked as she looked at the dispatch screen.

“Mom. Kathryn is gone and our house is a mess.”

“Is she bleeding?”

“Yes. Regina, I…I think there’s a knife in her side. I can’t tell because of her shirt and I don’t want to move her too much.”

“Shit…I mean, okay, good thinking. I’ve got an ambulance on it’s way, Henry, can you let them in when they get there?”

“Yes. Regina, blood is starting to come out of her mouth.” He said with a small voice.

“Is she still breathing? Henry, do you know how to check a pulse?”

He was quiet for a moment and then was back on the phone. “She’s breathing but it sounds more like a gurgle. I tried touching her wrist, but I don’t know where to look.”

Regina took a breath, focusing on the fact that she was breathing. “It’s okay. If she’s breathing, she has a pulse. Henry, is your door unlocked? The ambulance is almost there.”

“I locked it in case Kathryn came back.” He said, fear in her voice.

“Okay, that was good, Henry, but my computer shows they should be turning down your road now. Can you please go watch and unlock the door for them?” She muted her phone with him and went to her other phone where Graham was waiting. “Graham, we don’t need social services. Just have an officer stay there until I can get there. Please. I know Emma will be okay with me watching Henry.” She looked at her boss who gave her a nod. “My boss will let me go as soon as I disconnect with Henry.”

He sighed as he pulled down Mifflin Street. “Okay, that’s not protocol, but I know you and Emma are friends, so until she can tell us differently, we’ll let him stay with you. I’ll see you soon, Regina.”

Regina went back to Henry’s call. “Henry? You still there?”

“Yes. The ambulance is here. I unlocked the door.”

“Okay. I know it’s scary, but you just stand back out of their way, okay? Graham is going to stay with you until I get there. Maybe go pack a bag with some clothes and stuff.”

“Can’t I go to the hospital?”

“We’ll go together.” Regina said, hearing the background at his house. “Henry, don’t worry, your mom is in good hands. I’ll be there soon, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you, Regina.” He said quietly as he watched them do things to his mother. He hung up and sat on a chair, curing his legs up and hugging them. “Is she okay?” He asked, but no one answered. “IS SHE OKAY?” He yelled, tears in his eyes.

One of the paramedics looked over and gave a nod. “She’ll be okay. The blood is from a cut in her arm, not to her body so that’s good. What’s your name?”

“Henry. She’s Emma, my mom.”

“Okay, Henry, don’t you worry. Your mom is going to be okay. We have to take her to the hospital, but she’s not as bad as she looks.” Henry nodded and the paramedic looked back down at the blonde, praying she had been right. “Okay, Emma. Your son needs you to pull through.” She said quietly. Yes, the blood was coming from her arm, but the blood from her mouth meant internal injuries. However, she was breathing, and her pulse was strong, so she had no reason to think it wouldn’t be okay.

Graham came in and went right over by Henry. “Hello, you must be Henry. I’m Sheriff Graham and Regina asked me to come wait for her with you. Can I sit next to you?”

Henry barely looked away from his mom on the floor. “Yeah.” He said as he wiped at his eyes. He was barely keeping his emotions in and knew he couldn’t do it much longer. “I knew something bad was gonna happen.”

Graham put a hand on Henry’s back to try and comfort him. “Is that why you’re home now and not at school?”

“Yes, but I’m not sorry. If I wouldn’t have come home, she would have…” He couldn’t say it, emotion stuck in his throat.

“I’m not upset, Henry. I’m proud of you for following your instincts. How did you know something was going to happen?”

Henry turned to look at Graham. “When Kathryn beat mom up last time, mom said she wouldn’t take her back. But then, Kathryn came back and said she was so sorry and that she wouldn’t drink anymore and swore it would never happen again. At first, things were fine, and she was actually really nice to us, but then it started going bad again. She started yelling at mom and calling her names and last night, when mom told her to get out, she smacked her and then laughed at her for crying. When I got up today, mom was acting different and scared and mom is hardly ever scared. Kathryn was glaring at her and if mom tried to say anything, she squeezed her arm or her leg. I just knew something was going to happen.”

Graham sighed, taking notes. “I’m sorry, Henry. I don’t know what happened, but I’m willing to bet that your mom tried getting her to leave and she didn’t like it. We will look around the house and see if there’s any clue as to where she went, but she will not hurt your mother or you while your mom is in the hospital. I can’t force her to not take her back, but because of the severity of this, she will be charged no matter what.” He knew Henry probably didn’t understand everything he was saying, but he said it anyway.

Henry looked over as they put Emma on the stretcher. “I can’t go with her?”

Graham shook his head. “I’m sorry but no. I’m sure Regina will take you to see her. Are you okay staying with her?”

Henry nodded, wiping his eyes. “She’ll keep me safe.”

“She will and we will have undercover cops watching her house and watching your mom’s hospital room. Kathryn will not get to any of you.”

Henry nodded and stood as they brought Emma out of the kitchen and to the door. “Can I say goodbye?”

The paramedic nodded. “Yes, but quickly. We have to get her to the hospital.”

Henry came over and looked at his mom. Her eyes were bruised, her arm cut, and she looked dead. He sniffed and leaned over, kissing her cheek. “I love you, mom. Please, please don’t leave me.”

Just as the ambulance was leaving, Regina pulled up and rushed out of her car. “Henry? I’m here, Henry.” She said and got on her knees when Henry ran to her, hugging her tight. “It’s okay, I’ve got you. Let it all out, Henry. You’re allowed to cry.”

And cry he did. He let it all out. All his sadness, anger, and frustration he’d felt since Emma started seeing Kathryn more. He cried and balled his fists, hitting at her chest, not realizing what he was doing.

“It’s okay.” Regina said, tears falling from her own eyes. “Let it out; I can take it.”

He stopped and shook his head, looking at her. “I…I’m sorry. I don’t want to be like Kathryn.”

“Oh, precious boy, you’re not.” She said, wiping his tears. “You’ve just spent months watching your mom get emotionally and physically beaten down and couldn’t do anything about it. You’re mad, you’re frustrated, you’re angry, scared, and sad. I’m here, Henry, let it out.”

Instead, he just hugged her again and worked on calming his breaths. “Can we go see her? Please?”

Regina nodded. “Yes. Why don’t you go wash your face with cool water and pack yourself an overnight bag and I’ll make sure we’re okay to go.”

“Thanks, Regina.” He said and headed for the stairs. “Oh, and thanks Graham. If you need to look around, their room is the last one on the left.” He then went up to the bathroom to do as Regina said.

Regina sighed and looked at Graham. “Did you see her? How bad was it?”

“Not much, Regina. I focused more on Henry and got his statement. She was unconscious but breathing. That’s really all I know. A couple of my detectives are coming and we’re going to secure and process everything, so if you could keep Henry away, that would be nice. I’ll also need to talk to Emma as soon as she’s up to it.”

“What about Kathryn? Any leads?”

“None. We’ll have cars patrolling here all night and day until we find her and make sure Emma is secure at the hospital. In fact, I’ve got to call them to let them know that only you and Henry are allowed to see her until we can get in touch with any family.”

“My grandparents are back in Boston.” Henry said as he came down with his backpack and another bag. “They’re numbers are on the fridge. Can you call them though? I don’t know what to say to them.”

“Yes, I’ll call them. What are their names?”

“David and Mary Margaret Nolan. Emma’s name is Swan because that was my dad’s last name.”

“Well, you to head on out to the hospital and I’ll call them. Don’t worry about a thing here.”

The two did just that and headed off, Regina not sure what to say and Henry lost in his thoughts. Once there, Regina went to the desk in the emergency room and gave their names. The nurse typed and looked up. “She’s with the doctors now. She did wake up, I can tell you that, but she’s in pain and they need to do full scans and everything. You’re free to wait, but it may be a while.”

Henry sighed. “Can you please tell her that her son is here and that I love her?”

She gave him a soft smile. “I sure can.” She looked at Regina and lowered her voice. “Give me your number and I’ll call you. Take him up to the second floor waiting area. It’s quieter, more comfortable and has things to take both your minds off of everything. I promise we will call you as soon as there is news.”

Regina nodded and wrote her number down, glad she kept a phone charger with her at all times. “Thank you.” She took Henry to the second floor and the two sat down, both in their own thoughts. Regina couldn’t help but wonder if she could have prevented this, if she should have. Should she have stepped in and forced Emma to get rid of Kathryn? She didn’t have that right. She was at most a friend and at least a neighbor. Still, she couldn’t stop wondering if she should have done more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot thank you all enough for your support in this story. I haven’t decided just how long this will be. Part of me says just one or two more chapters, but then part of me really likes this verse and the places it can go. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Read~Enjoy~Review

****

**Chapter 2**

After about twenty minutes, Henry sighed and leaned against Regina. “I never should have gone to school. I could have stopped this from happening.”  
  


Regina put her arm around him and sighed. “How? Henry how would you have stopped a fully grown adult full of rage?”

“I’d have kicked her!”

“Then she’d have attacked you and things would be much worse. No one would have found out until much later and who knows what state you’d both be in.” She lifted his chin to look at her. “You saved her, Henry, and you have nothing to feel guilty for.”

He took a breath and hugged her again. “Thanks, Regina.” He said quietly.

“Hey, why don’t we pull that table over and do a puzzle while we wait. Get our minds focused on something else.”

“Okay.” He said and wiped his eyes as Regina pulled a table over that had puzzle pieces on it. They worked at that for about twenty minutes before Regina’s phone vibrated.

“Hello?”

“Regina Mills?”

“Speaking.”

“Hey, this is Jessie from the ER. You’re up with Henry, right?”

“Yes. We’re doing a puzzle.” She said, giving Henry a small smile.

“Okay, I wanted to give you an update since you are on the approved list.”

Regina covered the phone. “I’m just going to step over there.” She whispered to Henry and then stood, walking to the coffee machines in the waiting area. “How is she?”

“She’s going to be okay. Yes, she’s hurt, but it’s nothing that is life threatening or permanent. You and Henry should be able to see her within the hour.”

“Can you tell me what injuries she has? Henry said something about a knife in her side.”

“It was laying on her side, but she wasn’t stabbed in her side. She has about thirty stitches on her arm where she was cut. With that, she has two broken ribs, a sprained ankle, and a broken collar bone. They are now taking scans of her head to be sure, but they don’t think there’s anything more serious than a broken nose and bruises. I know that sounds bad, but those are all things that will heal.”

Regina took a deep breath and let it out. “Is there a concussion? I’m no doctor, but I have a little medical training and I’m trying to figure out why she was unconscious.”

“Oh, definitely a concussion. She was in a lot of pain, Ms. Mills, so her body probably protected it’s self by passing out.”

“I see. That makes sense. Henry will be able to see her tonight though? I hate to keep him here if he can’t see her.”

“Yes. Like I said, it should be within the hour once they’re back with scans. Emma wants to see him, so I don’t think we’d be able to keep him away even if we wanted to.” Jessie said with a chuckle.

“Great, thank you. Is it okay to stay up here?”

“Yes. I’ll call you down when they’re ready.”

“Thank you so much.”

Regina hung up and took her cup of coffee and went back over to Henry. He looked at her with hope in his eyes. “She’s okay. She’s awake and getting scans and then we can see her. Henry, I want you to be ready.” She told him of her injuries and assured him they weren’t anything that would kill her. “She will be sore for a while and will need us to help her, but she will recover, she will be okay again.”

He listened to her and let out a breath. “I was so scared because I thought the knife was in her side. Regina, my grandparents will come and see her, but I know she won’t want to go home with them, and I don’t want to go with them. I love them, but I want to stay here.”

“Okay buddy. We’ll deal with that when they get here.”

Not long later, Regina’s phone rang again. “Hello?”

“Regina, come on down with Henry. Emma can see you now.”

“We’ll be right down.” Regina said and hung up. “Grab your stuff and we can go see your mom.”

Henry did so and walked with Regina back down to the Emergency room. Jessie smiled and waved them over and through some doors. “Now, she’s bandaged up, but she can talk and Henry, she can’t wait to see you.”

“Should I wait outside? I don’t know if she wants me…”

“She does.” Jessie interrupted. “You can come in with him.”

She knocked and then opened a door. “Hey Emma. I have visitors.” She said cheerfully. “Don’t try and sit up too much yet.” She said, going to the blonde and adjusting her bed and pillows. “That good?”

“Yes, thanks.” Emma said softly. She looked at Regina and then Henry and her eyes filled with tears. “There’s my hero.” She reached out with her good arm. “Come here, Henry. I’m so sorry.” He went to her and took her hand and she squeezed it. “I’m so sorry I let this happen. I’m sorry you had to find me like that. Henry, please, please forgive me.”

“It’s not your fault, Mom.” He said, putting his other hand on hers. “Kathryn did this to you.”

“I let her. I shouldn’t have let her come back. I’m so sorry, Henry. I promised your dad I’d take care of you and…”

“And you did, mom. You have taken care of me. Other than Kathryn, we’ve had great times together. It can be like that again; you just have to not let her come back.”

Emma nodded, sniffing as she did so. “You’re right. I love you so much, Henry.”

“I love you too, mom.” He said and grabbed a tissue to wipe her eyes. “I love you so much.”

Emma hugged Henry as best she could and then remembered Regina was there. “Regina, thank you so much for taking care of Henry and for sending the paramedics. I know it’s your job, but still, I appreciate it.”

“It’s no problem, Emma. I care about him…I care about you.”

“I figured you hated me. I haven’t seen you the past couple months, and I’d deserve for you to hate me.”

Regina sighed and sat on a chair by her bed as Henry didn’t want to move from her side. “I don’t hate you, Miss Swan, but I had to distance myself when you took her back. From you, not from Henry, mind you. He had no choice in it, but I couldn’t watch you get torn down again. Maybe I should have said more, maybe I could have prevented this.”

“No.” Emma said with a sigh. “You couldn’t have. I was stupid, Regina, and nothing you could have said would have made me see differently. I do now though. I swear I do now. I’m pressing charges, I’m going to do whatever it takes to get her locked up. I’m getting a restraining order and never, ever letting her back in my life.” She looked at Henry. “I promise, Henry. I swear I won’t let her back.”

“Good.” He said, giving a nod. “I just hope they find her.”

“They will.” Regina stated. “Graham is the best and he won’t stop looking until she’s arrested.”

“How long do you have to stay here, Mom?”

Emma sighed. “At least a night, maybe two. It depends on if they find anything in the scans.” She sighed again. “But when they release me, they won’t let me go unless I have another adult there to help since I’ll be on pain meds and stuff. So, I guess we’ll go back to Boston and stay with Grams and Gramps.”

“But mom, I like my school so much better here and my friends.”

“I know, but we don’t really have a choice. You’ll probably have to go with them when they get here.”

“I wanna stay with Regina. She said I could, and I have a bag packed at her house already.”

Emma looked at Regina. “You really don’t mind?”

“Not at all. Emma, you can come stay with me too when you’re out, or I can stay with you. You don’t have to leave.”

Emma’s brows went up. “Really? I mean, I feel like I’d be a burden.”

“Not at all. I have so much vacation saved up and honestly, I’d like a break. I love having Henry around and honestly, I’ve missed you too.”

“Thank you so much. I love my parents, but I’ve relied on them far too much after Neal – Henry’s father – passed away and I’m trying so hard to not go back there with my tail between my legs.”

“Grams told mom she’d never make it by herself.” Henry said in a matter of fact kind of way. “We wanted to prove her wrong.”

Emma let out a small laugh. “I’m kind of proving her right.”

“Don’t say that, Ma.” Henry said, squeezing her hand.

Emma gave him a small smile and then kissed his hand. “Take a seat, Henry. I’m not going anywhere.” She watched as he reluctantly went to sit by Regina and then she looked at the brunette. “Are you really sure about all this, Regina? You don’t owe me anything and you certainly didn’t sign up to take care of an idiot blonde and her adorable son.”

Regina couldn’t help but give a bit of a chuckle. “Emma, I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t want to do it. I know I don’t owe you anything, but yes, I want to do this. I haven’t taken time off in over three years and I love your adorable son. Having to watch his idiot mother is just a bonus.”

Henry looked between them, confused by the way they looked at each other and just shrugged it off. There was a soft knock at the door and Jessie came in. “Emma, your parents are here. Until you’re in a regular room, I can’t allow more than three people in here at a time.”

Emma sighed. “I suppose it would be rude of me to ask them to wait until I’m in a regular room.”

Regina stood. “Yes, dear, it would be rude. I’ll step out while you talk to them.”

“Thank you. Don’t leave yet though, please. I want a bit more time with Henry.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere other than the waiting room.” She came over to the bed and touched Emma’s hand. “Don’t overdo it, Emma. If you need to kick everyone out to rest, just do it.”

Emma smiled softly and squeezed Regina’s hand. “Thank you for everything.”

As Regina left, Henry moved back over by the bed, sitting on the edge. “I just want to be close to you.” He said as Emma gave him a questioning look. She tried to shift over but winced in pain. “Don’t move, mom. I have plenty of room.”

The door opened again, and Jessie came in with Mary and David, both of whom looked worried. “Oh, Emma.” Mary said, coming over to the bed and softly stroking her forehead. “My baby girl, are you in pain?”

“A little, but mom, please don’t fuss.”

“I’m your mother, of course I’m going to fuss over my baby girl. How did Henry get here? What happened, Emma?”

“Mary.” David said, warningly. “We agreed to not pester her with questions.” He came over and softly kissed her forehead. “I love you, Princess.”

Emma’s eyes filled as they always did when her daddy took care of her. Emma was always a true ‘daddy’s girl’ and though she loved her mother, she felt like only her dad understood her. “I love you too, daddy.” She said and sniffed. “Henry is here because there’s this amazing woman across the street who works for the 9-1-1 call center and took his call. As soon as she knew it was Henry, and essentially me, she calmed Henry down, did her job, and then rushed home to be with him. She brought him in here and is taking him while I’m here. Then, once I’m released, she’s staying with me to help me recover.”

“Wait, no.” Mary said. “You’re coming home. You can’t stay here like this, Emma.”

Emma sighed. “Did you hear the part where I said Regina offered to help me? Henry loves his school here and I’m not uprooting him again. I have a job and a home here.”

“You rent a house and you work online. You can do that anywhere including back with us.” Mary said, but David cleared his throat.

“Mary, if she wants to stay here, she will stay here. She’s twenty-eight years old and this is her life. Yes, we helped her when she lost Neal and yes, we’d help her now if that was what she wanted, but if she is saying she has things taken care of, then we trust her.”

“I trusted her before and now she’s laying here all beat up!” Mary stated. “Emma, you’re coming home.”

“I am not and if you’re going to argue with me, then I want you to leave.”

“Emma, I just want to be sure you’re taken care of.”

“I will be. Look, I know I was horrible after Neal died.” She said, giving an apologetic look to Henry and then looking back at her mother. “I did things I’m not proud of and yes, I needed you then and I’m so thankful Henry and I had you guys. I’ll never, ever take for granted what you did for me then, but mom, I’m not going down that road again. I’m not going to do what I did then. I’m honestly just going to rest and get better and I can do that with the help from Regina. Henry can stay in his school and spend time with his friends; friends he never had back in Boston. Mom, I love you so much and I appreciate everything you’ve ever done for me and I love that you want to take care of me now, but please, let me do this.”

Henry had stayed quiet and looked at his grandmother. “Grams, maybe if you meet Regina, you’ll feel better. She’s a really nice lady.” He bit his lip. “I’m sorry if this is disrespectful, but please don’t upset mom anymore, okay? She’s already gone through so much and she doesn’t need to feel stressed too.”

Emma put her hand on Henry’s and rubbed her thumb against his hand. “Thanks, kid.”

Mary sighed. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry, Emma. I just…I love you so much and I worry about you and Henry.”

“I know, Ma. I do know that, and I get it, but I promise you, this isn’t like when Neal died.” She gave her mom a look and the woman gave a small nod.

“Okay, I’ll drop it. But your father and I did drive pretty far and we thought we’d be staying with Henry at your house.”

“My house is a crime scene right now.” Emma said.

Henry jumped up. “I’ll ask Regina if you can stay with us at her place. You can have the extra bed; I don’t mind the sofa.”

David ruffled his hair. “No, but thank you, Henry. I can book us a hotel and you can decide where you want to stay. Are you going to school tomorrow?”

He looked at Emma and shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Emma looked at him. “I’d like you to, but if you don’t think you’ll be able to focus, then you can stay home.”

“You’re not going to die?”

“No baby, I’m not going to die. I’m only going to get better.”

“Then I’ll go.”

Emma looked at the clock. “Shit, kid you must be hungry. It’s already six and I know you missed lunch.”

The door opened and Jessie came in. “Good news. Your scans came back and other than your broken nose, there’s nothing else broken. We have a room for you up on the second floor and you’re allowed to have more visitors once there.”

Emma gave a nod. “But they’re not just letting anyone see me, right?”

“Right. Only Regina, Henry, and your parents are allowed, and they have their pictures to verify. Also, there will be plain clothed guards on your floor.” She looked at everyone. “I have to ask you all to leave for a little bit as we get her to her room. Go on up to the second floor waiting area and they’ll come get you.”

“I gotta tell Regina.” Henry said and Jessie smiled.

“I already did. She’s already up there.”

“Great!” He said and looked at his grandparents. “I know how to get there.” He then looked at his mom. “I’ll see you soon.” He said and kissed her cheek.

“You bet you will.”

Regina was in the waiting area, refilling her coffee and waiting to see Henry again and then Emma. She did wonder how Emma’s parents would be around her and if they’d decide to take Henry with them.

“Regina!” She heard from the stairs and she turned around to see a smiling Henry rushing to her. She smiled back and braced herself for the hug he gave her.

She chuckled. “I’ve only been away from you for maybe a half hour.”

“I know, but I’m glad you’re still here. Mom told Grams and Gramps that you’re gonna help her and so she doesn’t have to go back to Boston. Grams was mad at first, but she stopped arguing.”

Regina looked behind him to see a blushing woman with a pixie cut and she winked at her before looking at Henry. “That’s because moms always want their babies with them; no matter how old their babies may be.” She then looked properly at the couple. “Hi, I’m Regina Mills.”

David took Regina’s hand and cupped it with his. “It’s nice to meet you. We’ve heard only good things about you. Thank you for everything today and for offering to take care of our Emma.”

Mary shook Regina’s hand as well. “Thank you for understanding.” She looked between Regina and Henry.

“It’s no problem.” She gave a small smile. “How’s Emma doing?”

“Good.” Mary said, filling a cup of coffee. “I mean it’s so hard to see her like that, but she seems herself. Told me right off.” She said with a chuckle as David took Henry to work on the puzzle. She sighed. “Emma is a Daddy’s girl through and through. Don’t get me wrong, she and I love each other and have our moments, but we also seem to butt heads more often.”

Regina smiled softly. “I get that. I was a daddy’s girl growing up too. I honestly never thought my mom and I would ever be close, but after I lost my father, mom and I ended up getting really close. Then I lost her.” Regina said with a sigh. “But I wouldn’t take that time back for anything.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that.” Mary lowered her voice. “Regina, what happened with Emma?”

Regina sighed. “I don’t know what she would want me to tell you. I’m sorry, Mary, but it’s her story to tell you.”

“I get that, but…okay so I talked to Emma last time and she said she wasn’t going to take Kathryn back.”

“She did though.” Henry said, having come over to see what was taking them so long. “Cuz Kathryn promised to not drink and to be good. She could be fun sometimes, but most times she was moody.” They all went to sit down and Henry told them his version of everything that happened, including the times he’d spend with Regina.

Mary sighed and put her hand on Regina’s again. “Thank you for looking out for Henry.”

“You don’t have to thank me. Besides, I feel terrible for not looking out for Emma. It was just hard after watching her go back after the first time.”

“That’s understandable.” David stated. “She’s lucky to have you as a neighbor though, and Henry’s lucky to have you as a friend.”

Jessie came out with another woman. “Hey guys, Emma’s ready to see you.” She said with a smile. “This is Courtney and she will be Emma’s nurse until midnight. Courtney, this is David and Mary, Emma’s parents, Regina, Emma’s friend, and Henry, Emma’s son.”

Courtney checked her clip board and checked them off. “Great. It’s nice to meet you all.” She smiled. “Let’s go see Emma.”

Regina looked at Jessie. “Thank you for everything.”

“You’re very welcome.”

They all went to Emma’s room and smiled when they saw her in a bit of a bigger and more comfortable bed. She had a sling on her arm along with a splint on her nose. She looked at Henry and smiled softly. “It’s okay, Henry, they just wanted me to wear the sling as I was being moved.”

“But I didn’t know you hurt your arm.”

“I didn’t, but I have a broken collar bone, so they wanted to make sure I didn’t move my shoulder too much.” She looked around. “There’s chairs and the bench by the window. Sit down, you’re all making me nervous.”

“Actually, I was thinking of going down and getting food for everyone.” David said. “Emma, will they let you eat?”

“Yeah.” She sighed. “I just ordered room service because they want me to eat even though I don’t feel like eating.”

“Maybe you will if we’re all eating with you.” Mary stated.

“Maybe, but fuck, this is going to be so expensive.” Emma said, closing her eyes.

“No, it won’t.” Regina stated. “Because you’re a ‘victim’, they’ll go after Kathryn for payment and if she can’t pay, they’ll take it from a survivors fund.” Regina had already checked this out to be sure.

“Really?” Emma asked and when Regina nodded, it was like a weight lifted off her. “That makes me feel so much better. Thanks, Regina.”

David then took Henry and the two went to get food for them and Mary and Regina, no matter how much Regina insisted she could get her own. When they left, Mary went and moved closer to Emma. “Honey, Henry told me what happened. Well, his version. Baby, I…”

“Mom please. I don’t want to talk about this. I know I fucked up, okay? I know I did. But it’s over now and I am pressing charges and getting a restraining order. I won’t take her back.”

“Honey, I wasn’t going to say anything about that. You get so defensive with me sometimes.” Mary said, not able to hide her hurt. “I was just going to say that I’m so sorry and I’m here for you.”

Emma sighed and reached out for her mother’s hand. “I’m sorry. I do get defensive and I’m sorry for that. I just can’t help but remember before and…I’m just sorry.” She looked at Regina and sighed. “I guess you should know that I have had issues in the past myself with alcohol. When Neal – Henry’s father – passed away, I drank myself stupid for months. I was at home, so mom and dad took care of Henry who was only 2 at the time, but mom had to show me some tough love and while I know she was doing the right thing, I still get defensive.”

  
Regina sniffed and came to the other side of Emma’s bed. “Thank you for sharing that, Emma. You’re not alone you know. I did the same thing after my mother died and my partner at the time left me. I felt so alone since my father had died a few years previous and alcohol was the only thing that helped. I’m five years, three months, two weeks and a day sober now and Emma, I’m here for you.”

Emma smiled at Regina’s kindness. “I am seven years, six months one week and three days sober. Also, I’m so sorry to hear about your parents and your ex. What a shitty time to dump someone.”

Regina shrugged. “It was a blessing in disguise. If she couldn’t be here for me when I needed her, I’m glad she left. I was lucky that my friend came and looked for me one day and then forced me to detox and get help. She’s the one who pointed me towards working in dispatch.”

Mary watched the two talking and smiled a little. Sure, her daughter had just gone through hell and needed to recover, but she could see the chemistry between the two women, and she could already tell she approved.

Emma didn’t miss the fact that Regina referred to her ex as a she, but she knew she needed her own time before she tried anything new. Besides, Regina could be an amazing friend and she needed friends right now. “I’m glad things worked out for you, Regina. You’re very good at your job.”

Regina laughed and that sound caused both Emma and Mary to smile. “You only know that I helped Henry. How do you know I’m good at my job?”

Emma chuckled. “I guess I don’t. But I assume since you said you haven’t taken time for years that you’ve been there for a while. That being said, you must be good, or you wouldn’t last that long.”

“Good detective skills, Miss Swan. Maybe you should be a private eye or something.” Emma smirked as Mary chuckled. Regina was confused. “What?”

“She is a detective of sorts.” Mary stated

“You are?”

“Kind of. You know those emails that you get from the prince in other countries?” Regina nodded. “I help track them down. I just busted a huge operation that was actually based in New Jersey last month and was able to give 10,000 people most of their money back. I set my own hours and get paid accordingly.”

“That’s awesome.” Regina said. “Though I can’t believe people still fall for those scams.”

“Oh, that’s because they’ve gotten slicker with it. They’ll say they’re from Dell or Apple and claim they got an alert that their computer/tablet/phone told them they’d been hacked, and people give information like it’s no big deal.”

“Wow. That’s honestly sad.”

“Yes, that’s why I like what I do.” Emma said as she shifted to get more comfortable.

“How are you feeling, baby? If you get tired, you just let us know.”

“I’m okay. The pain meds help, but I probably will want to sleep after I eat.” She then looked at Regina. “My parents are staying at a hotel tonight since my house is still a crime scene, but Henry said he wants to go to school tomorrow. Is it still okay that he stays with you so he can catch the bus?”

“Of course.” Regina stated and looked at Mary. “My house isn’t huge, but I do have a spare room if you’d rather stay there than spend money on a hotel. I can pull out the sofa for Henry; it’s actually pretty comfortable.”

Mary smiled warmly. “Thank you, but David already made reservations. I do appreciate the offer though; that’s really sweet of you.”

“It’s honestly no problem.” She then looked at Emma. “When you get out, do you know where you’d rather stay?”

Emma blushed a bit. “Probably your place if that’s okay. I don’t have a pull out and there’s no way I’m letting you sleep in Henry’s room.”

Regina chuckled. “That’s fine. Then once you’re feeling better, you can stay at your place and I’ll just come be with you during the day. I’m sure you’re more comfortable in your own bed.”

Emma bit her lip. “Actually, your guest bed was like sleeping on clouds and…well my place is going to be full of memories.”

Regina reached forward and took Emma’s hand. “Then you’ll stay with me as long as you want.”

“Thanks.”

David and Henry came back with food the same time room service brought Emma’s and the four of them chatted as they ate. Emma was exhausted by the time she finished, and her parents left first, promising to be there the next morning. Regina then said her goodbye and waited in the hall for Henry.

“You be good for Regina, okay? She’s doing us such a big favor.” Emma said, stroking Henry’s cheek.

“I know, Ma. I’ll be good. You rest up and get better, okay? I love you so much.”

“I love you too, my prince.”

Henry was quiet on the way home and after a shower, he cuddled into the bed as Regina tucked him in. “Now, I know it was a hard day today, Henry, so if you have bad dreams, call for me. If you decide in the morning you don’t want to go to school, your mom said that was just fine.”  
  


“Regina? Will you sit with me until I fall asleep?”

Regina smiled. “Yes.” She sat by Henry and stroked his hair, humming softly as he fell asleep. She then got herself ready for bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!! This is going to be a kind of cute and fluffy chapter with maybe a bit of seriousness towards the end. As of now, I’m thinking this will be a five chapter fic, unless more ideas hit me.
> 
> Read~Enjoy~Review

**Chapter 3**

Regina got up a bit early the next morning as she had never had to get a kid ready for school before. She knew roughly what time Henry left for the bus stop but had no idea how long he took to get ready. Before she started anything, however, she wanted to make sure he was still going to go. She would completely understand if he decided not to and Emma had agreed he had that option. She went to the guest room and softly knocked on the door.

“Come in.” He called and Regina opened the door, surprised to see him already up and dressed.

“I guess you answered my question.” She said with a chuckle. “How long have you been up?”

“Just an hour. I wanted to make sure I had time. Mom usually gets me up and I didn’t know if you’d know what time I had to be up. Plus, I had some homework to do that I didn’t get done last night.”

“Well, we have an hour before you usually leave for your bus. I’ll get dressed and then I’ll see what I have to make you for breakfast. How does that sound?”

“You mean a real breakfast and not just cereal or toast?”

Regina chuckled. “Yes. I know I have some bacon and eggs, but if you prefer pancakes, I can probably scrounge some up. On the weekend, I’ll even make waffles. I have a killer recipe for amazing cinnamon apple waffles.”

“You’re awesome.” Henry said with a smile. “I love waffles, but today eggs and bacon sounds perfect. Thank you.” He then chuckled a bit. “You should probably get more bacon if you wanna make my mom happy. She could eat bacon for every meal. I think she did once on a dare. She had a bacon and egg sandwich for breakfast, her version of a BLT for lunch, and bacon wrapped hotdogs for supper.”

Regina chuckled at that. “How in the world does she stay so thin? What’s her version of a BLT?” Regina figured maybe she could use him to help her make a shopping list.

“Well, she hates tomatoes and isn’t a huge fan of lettuce, so she uses bacon, onions and cheese.” He said making a face. “She loves onions almost as much as she loves bacon.”

“She must have terrible breath after that kind of a sandwich.” Regina said with a chuckle.

“The worst. But she doesn’t think she does and if I tell her, she kisses me all over my face.” He smiled at the memories and then swallowed. “I can’t wait for her to do that again. When I saw her yesterday, I thought…I thought I’d never see her smile or feel her kisses again.”

Regina came over and sat next to Henry, rubbing his back. “I cannot imagine how scary that was for you, Henry, especially after already losing your father. It’s okay to still be sad, even if your mom is okay. You are still processing everything and it’s okay. If you don’t want to go to school, that’s okay. If you want to sit here and talk about anything and everything, that’s okay. There is not a wrong option, Henry.”

He hugged her and smiled. “Thanks, Regina. I do think I want to go to school today, but mom said she’d call them and tell them that if I need to leave, to call you or my grandparents.”

Regina gave a nod. “She did tell me that, and she also gave me a note to send with you to school. It’s my handwriting, but your mom did sign it.” They sat for a bit and then Regina took a breath. “Well, I’m going to get dressed unless there is anything at all you want to talk about.”

“I’m fine. Thanks, Regina.” He said, hugging her once more before opening his book back up.

“You can go sit at the table and do that if you want. You don’t have to stay in this room.” She stood and went to the door. “Oh, and when your mom does come here, will you be okay in the living room or would you like me to get an air mattress for in here? With her injuries, I don’t think she should share a bed.”

“I’ll be okay in the living room as long as police are still watching to keep us safe.”

“They are. Graham is a personal friend of mine, Henry, we are safe. Plus, I can show you how to work my security system, so you feel even safer.”

“Okay. Hopefully they catch Kathryn soon, so we don’t even have to worry.”

“If I know Graham like I think I do, they’ll find her very soon.” Regina then went and started the bacon before going to get dressed. She checked her phone, but she hadn’t missed any calls or texts, so she hoped that meant Emma was getting some sleep. She came back out in time to flip the bacon and smiled as Henry came out. “What kind of eggs would you like?”

“Can I have a bacon and egg sandwich with yolk eggs and cheese?”

“You sure can. Regina said, turning the bacon on low and getting the other frying pan ready for the eggs. “That sounds good. I think I’ll have the same.” She cracked two eggs and then put in some toast. “I have milk, apple or orange juice.”

“I’ll have milk, please. Mom said it’s important to drink milk for breakfast, but she usually drinks coke.” He said with a chuckle. “She calls it her morning coffee.”

Regina chuckled as she pulled out some cheese. “I don’t know your mom very well, but that sounds like her.” She grabbed two plates and flipped the eggs. “Want any butter or anything on the toast?”

“Mayo please.” He said, packing up his bag.

“Your mother’s son.” She said with a grin.

“It’s good. Don’t you put mayo on other sandwiches? Just try it on this one.”

“Okay, I’ll trust you, kid.”

Regina finished the sandwiches and poured Henry some milk, grabbing herself a cup of coffee and brought the food over and sat. “Thanks, Regina. This smells amazing.” He said and took a bite. “Mmm, it is amazing. I could get used to your cooking.”

Regina chuckled. “I love to cook, but I haven’t done it recently because it’s not so fun to cook for only myself.” She took a bite of the sandwich, chewed it and swallowed, giving Henry a look. “Okay, so you were right about the mayo.”

He grinned a cheeky grin. “I know. It’s mom’s specialty.”

The two ate in relative silence and when they were done, Henry took his plate to the sink and rinsed it before putting it in the dishwasher. “Henry, I can take care of that.”

“So can I.” He said with a grin as he started putting the other dishes in. “You let me stay here and you made me breakfast.”

“Oh crap, do you need a packed lunch?” Regina asked, completely getting sidetracked.

“No, I have lunch at school.” He said and dried his hands off.

“Okay. Well thanks for doing that, Henry.” She said, grabbing a notepad. “We have about fifteen minutes before you have to go to the bus stop. What kind of meals or foods do you and your mom like?” The two made a list and Regina felt good about the idea of being able to cook for people again. She then grabbed her purse and shoes and watched as Henry got ready to go. He seemed a bit nervous as he walked out the door, looking around. “Henry, do you want me to walk with you? Or I could even just take you to school and you can call your mom on our way there.”

“Yeah, is that okay?” He asked and she smiled.

“It sure is, though you may have to remind me on how to get there.”

The two got in the car and before she left, Regina dialed the number for the hospital and handed Henry the phone as the call was put through to Emma’s room. “Hey mom! How are you feeling?

“Better than yesterday. I actually got a pretty good night sleep. How about you?”

“Good. Regina’s guest bed is really comfortable.”

Emma chuckled. “Yes, it is I can’t wait until I get to sleep in it.”

“Today?” He asked hopefully.

“Maybe, but probably not until tomorrow. Hey, are you with Regina?”

“Yeah, she’s taking me to school. Ma, she made the best bacon and egg sandwich for me this morning. She’s like a super good cook.” Regina grinned a bit at his words.

“Well I can’t wait to find out.” Emma said with a smile. “Can you ask her if she’s coming to see me today?”

Henry looked at Regina. “Mom wants to know if you’re going to see her today.”

Regina pressed a button on her car. “Hey, I put you on Bluetooth. I’d love to come see you today if you’re up for company.”

“I am and I know I don’t have a right to ask you, but I’d feel so much better if you were here. My parents will be here, but…I can’t take them alone.”

Regina chuckled. “Then I’ll head over after I drop Henry off at school. Want me to bring you anything?”

“I’d kill for an actual coffee and not this hospital crap. Oh, and a McMuffin with sausage, egg, and cheese maybe? Oh, and one of their breakfast burritos…make it two.”

“Hash browns?”

“Yes, two please. Oh, and I know I said coffee, but can you get some coke too.”

“Where do you put it all?” Regina chuckled. “I’ll be sure to get everything you asked for, Miss Swan, and I’ll see you soon.”

“Thank you so much. I’ll pay you back.”

“No need. Now, talk to your son before we get to his school.”

“I’m almost there, Ma. Did you remember to call them?”

“I did. Regina has a note for you to give your principle as well. Oh, and I talked to Graham this morning and he assured me the school is going to be looked after as well. There’s no need for you to worry about a thing.”

“Thanks, mom. Will I be able to come see you later?”

“Yes. So long as someone can come get you.”

“I can.” Regina said. “I planned on being home when he got home anyway, I can just pick him up at school and bring him back.”

“Thanks, Regina. You’re such a life saver.”

“Nah, just a friend.” Regina said as she pulled up to the school.

“I’m at school now. I’ll see you later, Ma. I love you.”

“I love you too. Have a great day.”

Henry leaned over and gave Regina a hug. “Thanks again for the best breakfast ever, and for the ride.”

“No problem. Have a good day.” Regina said and watched as he got out of the car with his backpack. “He’s such a cute kid.”

Emma chuckled. “Thanks. He looks just like his dad.”

“Nah. I mean, he may look somewhat like him, but he’s got your mannerisms and some of your looks too.” Regina put her indicator on and pulled back out into traffic. “Guess I better head to MacDonald’s now. Someone has a huge appetite this morning. Should I get your parents anything?”

“No, but thanks. They’re eating breakfast at the hotel. I’ll see you in a bit?”

“You will.” Regina said and smiled as the call was disconnected. She went through the drive through and then headed to the hospital. Regina was checked in and cleared to go to Emma’s room, bag of food and a drink carrier with coke and coffee for Emma along with coffee for herself. “I’m here.” She said with a smile as she came in. She hoped it didn’t show that she was a bit disappointed that Emma’s parents were there, but she had hoped for some time alone with the blonde. Then she remembered she’d have alone time once Emma was released.

“Regina, you made it. I’m starving.” Emma said, sitting up a bit, then wincing at the pain her side.

“Calm down, it’s only food.” David said with a grin as he helped to adjust the bed and then her bed tray.

Regina put the food on the table and took out the food. “Someone is hungry today.”

Mary chuckled. “Someone can eat breakfast like that every day.” She smiled at Regina. “That was kind of you to stop. How was Henry today?”

“He was good. We had a little chat about what happened, but he assured me he wanted to go to school.”

“What did he say?” Emma asked, some cheese stuck on the side of her mouth.

Regina didn’t think twice before grabbing a napkin and wiping her mouth. “Funnily enough, he was talking about your love for food. Specifically, bacon and your bacon, onion, and cheese sandwiches. He said he’d tell you how bad your breath was after you ate it and then you’d kiss all over his face while denying your putrid odor.” Emma chuckled at that and Regina continued. “He said…he said he was afraid he’d never get to see your smile or feel those kisses again.”

Emma swallowed and looked down with a sigh. “Poor kid. God what did I do to him?”

“You didn’t, Emma. Kathryn did.” Mary said, reaching out and taking her daughter’s hand. “But you may want to look into someone for him to talk to.”

“Actually, when I was talking to his teacher today, she said the councilor at school would talk to him and if they both agree, Henry can see her during school. That way it’s free. Of course, I’d pay anything to be sure he was okay, but I can’t turn my nose up at free help.”

“Of course not, and it’s on school time so he won’t have to do anything after hours.” David stated.

“He’s a good kid, Emma.” Regina said softly as she sat on a chair. “You’ve all done really well with him.”

Emma smiled softly. “Thank you. That honestly means a lot.” She then continued eating.

“He helped clean up after breakfast without me asking and he helped me make a list of meals that he says you like so I can go shopping later for food.” She took the list out and put it on the bed tray.

Emma looked at it and smiled. “He knows me so well. Regina, let me pay you for the food at least.”

Regina sighed. “Emma, I don’t need money, but I do understand wanting to help. We’ll figure something out when you’re better. Until then, I don’t want to hear more about it.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Emma mumbled between crumbs.

The day was spent with the four of them chatting and laughing and even playing some card games. Emma was taken for some scans and had to work on walking and while she was gone, Regina got to know Mary and David more. She liked them a lot, but she also understood Emma’s need to prove she could be on her own after letting her parents do so much for her and Henry.

“Regina, do you mind if I grab Henry from school?” David asked as Emma came back into the room.

“Of course not.” Regina said with a grin.

Once Henry got there, the group talked some more, but Emma insisted Henry do his homework before they ate dinner. The doctor came in and looked over Emma’s chart and notes. “Everything is looking good, Miss Swan. I hear you made great progress in physical therapy and set up future appointments. I think you can go home in the morning. I’d like you to stay one more night and have another round of therapy early so we can be sure you can walk with the boot since crutches are out of the question at this time. However, I think you’ll do well. Will you have an adult to stay with you?”

“Yes.” Emma said, smiling at Regina. “My friend has agreed to take care of me.”

“Great. I’ll see you around ten and we should discharge you then.”

After they all ate, Emma admitted she was tired. She also talked her parents into going home since she’d be going to Regina’s the next day. Regina told them they can visit anytime and gave them her number and address.

Henry was happy as he went to bed that night knowing his mom would be home the next day and Regina stayed downstairs as she talked to Graham on the phone. “There’s really no sign of her? How can someone just disappear like that?”

“I don’t know, Regina, but we won’t stop looking and Emma’s emergency restraining order still went through and though that may not sound like much when we can’t actually give it to Kathryn, it at least makes her punishment higher should she try to get to Emma.”

“Graham, I…thank you.” She sighed, knowing she couldn’t push him more than he was already pushing himself.

“Regina, I promise you that finding Kathryn is our number one priority. Well, okay keeping Emma, Henry, and you is our number one, but Kathryn is a close second.”

“Thank you, Graham. Emma’s getting released in the morning.”

“I know. I talked to her a bit ago. I am glad she’s recovering so well. You’ll have your hands full for a while.” He chuckled.

“I don’t mind. It’ll be nice having people around. When will it be okay for her to go home?”

“I told her she can go or have Henry go and pack clothes, but the living room and kitchen will probably be off limits for another week or so. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, she said she’d rather stay here anyway. I just would love to go and clean it all up for her at some point.”

“You’ll have time. I better go, Regina. I’ll keep in touch.”

“Thanks, Graham. Have a good night.” Regina hung up and sighed, locking up and heading upstairs.

The next morning, Regina took Henry to school and then did some grocery shopping as she waited for Emma’s phone call. Henry insisted Regina make enchiladas for Emma’s first night home, claiming she loved them, so Regina would do just that. Just as she finished putting the groceries away, her phone rang, and she smiled. “Good morning, Emma.”

“Good morning.” Emma said, smiling. “I get to go home. Well, to your house, but that’s so much better than here. It’s probably better than home too.” She cleared her throat. “Sorry, they put me on different pain pills once they took the thingy out of my arm and they seem to make me babble.”

Regina smiled and tucked the phone under her chin as she grabbed her keys and purse. “I’ll come and get you right away. Your room is all ready and Henry has insisted on what we have for supper tonight.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

“He said you love enchiladas. Not too spicy, extra cheesy.”

“He knows me way too well.” Emma chuckled. “But Regina, please don’t go to too much trouble.”

“It’s no trouble at all. Do you want me to pick you up some breakfast or did you eat there?”

“I had a little something here, but I figured maybe I could stop at my house and get some food from there, so it doesn’t rot and make a lunch. I know I can’t go in certain areas but…”

“Emma, I’m sorry, but your kitchen is off limits. However, I have plenty of food here and I’ll make you anything you want.”  
  


“Regina I…thank you. I honestly don’t know how I’m ever going to repay you.”

“You won’t have to.” Regina said and got in her car, switching it to blue tooth. “I’ll be there in about twenty minutes.”

“Great, I’ll let my nurse know. You can wait in the discharge area and they’ll bring me down.”

Regina got Emma and helped her into her car, thanking the nurse before they left. Once at her place, Regina helped Emma inside and set her up on the sofa for now. She then handed her the remote and went to make her some grilled cheese sandwiches.

When Henry came home, he carefully hugged his mother and, watched Regina through the window as Regina went to their home to pack Emma a bag.

Blue eyes watched as the brunette crossed back to her own house and she glared. Of course, that bitch would go for Emma, she knew she had a crush on her all alone, no matter what Emma tried telling her. No. If Kathryn couldn’t have Emma, no one could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things may go a bit fast in this chapter because the next one will be the last chapter (and it will be a shorter epilog). This was a fun little story to write and I hope I did the prompt justice.
> 
> Read~Enjoy~Review

**Chapter 4**

That night, Regina showed Henry how to work the security system and got him all set up in the living room before going in by Emma to see if she needed any help. “I kind of want to take a shower, but I’m not sure if I’ll have the strength to wash my hair.”

“So, take a shower. I’ll stay close so you can call out for me if you need help.”

“But…I’ll be naked.”

Regina couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’ve seen women naked before, Emma. Look, I’m going to be helping you with many things so you may as well get over that fact right now.”

Emma rose a brow. “You’ve never seen me naked. It may be too much for you to handle.”

Regina smirked. “That you talking or the pain pills?”

“For me to know.” Emma said and went into the bathroom, leaving the door open a crack.

Regina chuckled and went into the guest room, making sure the bed was all set. She unpacked Emma’s clothes into the closet and dresser she had and smiled as she put a picture of the blonde and Henry on the table by the bed. She then plugged in her spare charger and put Emma’s phone into it and plumped the pillows.

“Regina? Can you please help me?” Emma’s voice called, all snark and sassiness from before replaced with embarrassment and shame.

“Yes, Em.” Regina said and came into the bathroom. The shower curtain was drawn shut, but she could tell Emma was sitting on the side of the tub. “Honey sit in the tub. The handset is removeable.”

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to get back up.” Emma admitted.

“Wait right there.” Regina said and got up, going to the hall and pulling on a cord to bring down the steps to the attic. Why she hadn’t thought of this before, she didn’t know. After a bit of digging, she found it and brought it down, glad it wasn’t dusty or dirty. She unfolded it and came into the bathroom. “I am so sorry I didn’t think of this earlier. I have a shower chair from when I had a broken ankle a few years back. I’ll set it in there, and you let me know when you’re ready for me to wash your hair.”

Emma was quiet for a moment as she shifted to the chair. “I know it’ll get wet, but can I have a towel to cover up with? I just…I don’t want you to see…things.”

“Sure.” Regina said softly. “But just so you know, I don’t judge you at all.” She handed Emma a towel and once the woman was ready, she took the handheld shower down and started rinsing Emma’s hair. She was quiet as she gently washed and conditioned long blonde locks and when she was done, she wrapped her hair up in a towel. “There. Do you want the shower back on?”

“No, I’m done. Can you maybe just help me out?”

“Yes, but let’s get you a dry towel.” Regina looked away as Emma switched towels and then she hung the wet one over the shower curtain rod. “Emma, please don’t push yourself. If you need help getting dressed, I’m here.”

“I think I do. I’m sorry, my ribs hurt so bad.”

“That’s what I’m here for.” She followed Emma into the room and when the blonde sat on the bed, Regina lifted her chin to look into her eyes. “Emma, I don’t judge you and I never would. You carry the scars and bruises of a survivor, not a victim. Please, let me help you.”

Emma looked into Regina’s eyes and all her feelings of shame disappeared. “Okay. Thanks.” With her clothes on the bed beside her, Emma took a breath and let the towel fall. Regina wasted no time in using it to dry Emma off and then slid her shirt over her head, making sure to keep the towel in her hair in place. Emma then stood and Regina helped her with her pants, trying so hard not to stare at the old and new marks. Once Emma was dressed, Regina sat on the bed and had Emma in front of her so she could brush her hair. Emma took a pain pill and then let Regina get to work.

“Tell me about you.” Regina said as she carefully and gently brushed long locks of hair. “Before all this, tell me more about you.”

Emma sighed. “Well, there’s not much more to tell than what you already know.”

“Tell me about when you were a kid.”

Emma smiled then. “I was a sassy little shit.” She said with a chuckle. “I swear if Henry was half as bad as I was, I’d probably have lost it already. I was always getting dirty, always questioning authority and always, always pushing the boundaries. You could tell me a rule, even explain to me why it was so, but I’d still break it just to see if you were right. ‘Don’t put your fingers in the socket or you’ll get shocked’ meant, ‘get ready to take me to the hospital because I’m gonna do it’.”

Regina laughed softly. “That doesn’t surprise me at all. Your poor mother.”

“Oh, don’t feel too sorry for her. She loved it; they both did. They’d always tell me that while they wished I would listen to them; they were glad I wasn’t scared to question authority or stand up for myself.” Emma sighed. “They said I was strong; that they raised a warrior, not a princess, and couldn’t be more proud.” She sniffed a bit, hugging her knees to her chest. “I was a warrior. How could I let one person turn me into such a weak little nothing?”

Regina finished the braid she put in Emma’s har and then wrapped her arms around the woman, gently urging her to lean back on her. “You are not a weak little nothing. You are human and you let another human in who manipulated you and took advantage of you. You’ll get back to that warrior you always have been, Emma, I promise you.”

Emma leaned back against Regina and laced her fingers with the brunettes. “Thanks.” She said quietly. “Why are you being so kind to me?”

Regina sighed and gave a small shrug. “I like your kid.” Emma chuckled with Regina before the woman continued. “Emma, there’s just something about you that I find intriguing. I felt a connection to you since the day we met. I also…I just feel like if the roles were reversed, you’d do the same for me.”

“I would in a heartbeat.” Emma stated, her pain killers kicking in and her eyes getting heavy. “Cuz you’re so beautiful and sexy and nice.” She closed her eyes, pulling Regina’s arms more around her. “I wish I was brave enough to tell you that I really, really like you, but I can only think it. I’m scared you’ll get scared ‘cuz you know I’m not worth it.”

Regina sighed, shifting them a little so she was more comfortable. “Emma, you just did say it out loud.” She watched the blonde, but she kept her eyes closed, so she wasn’t sure she could even hear her or if she was sleeping. “You are worth it, Emma. You’re worth everything and I hope one day you’ll believe me. I like you too, you silly woman.” She shifted again, laying Emma on the pillows and kissed her temple. “You just sleep now and get better.” Regina then went to check on Henry and seeing him asleep, she turned the TV off but left a lamp on and went to her own room.

The next morning, Henry was at the kitchen table already when Regina got up. “You don’t have school today. I thought you’d sleep in.”

He grinned. “It’s the weekend and you said you’d make waffles.”

Regina chuckled as she started her coffee pot. “I will do just that.” She saw he had a notebook. “Doing homework?”

“Nah, I was making a list of places Kathryn may be at to give to Sheriff Graham. I thought maybe I could help him.”

“Ah, I see. Has your mom been up?”

“No. I looked in on her and she is deep asleep and drooling.” He said with a chuckle. “She was talking too. She never talks in her sleep.”

“It’s probably the pain medicine.” Regina stated as she started getting things out.

“She was talking about you.” He said with a little smirk. “How you’re so beautiful and how she wants to kiss you.”

Regina blushed at that. “Oh really? Well again, it’s probably the pain medicine.”

“Nah. I think she really does like you.” He watched her. “I think you like her too.”

She gave him a smile. “Right now, none of that matters, Henry. She needs to get over Kathryn before she tries to be in another relationship.”

“She’s over her. I think she’s been over her for a long time but because she’s such a good person, she let her back to try again.”

Regina leaned on the counter. “And that act alone shows she’s not over her, Henry. Believe me, I wish it was just that simple, but it’s not and if she doesn’t take the time to emotionally recover, then any new relationship she has is doomed to not work.” She watched him process that and smiled. “Want to help?”

Emma awoke to the aroma of bacon, cinnamon, and apples and her stomach growled loudly. She carefully went to the bathroom and when she was done, she came out and saw Regina and Henry making breakfast. She smiled as she watched Henry laugh as Regina rubbed some flour on his nose. She hadn’t seen Henry be this comfortable and this happy around anyone other than her in a long time and it warmed her heart. “Good morning. Something smells amazing.”

Henry looked over and his smile grew. “I knew the smell would wake you up. Mom, you hafta try ‘Gina’s waffles. They are so good, you don’t even need syrup, though I did tell her you’d probably use it anyway.”

Regina chuckled as Emma gave him a look. “You tell ‘Gina all my secrets, don’t you?” She smiled at Regina. “Good morning.”

“Morning. How are you feeling? Emma, where’s your boot? You are not allowed to walk on your foot without it.” She said, coming over and making Emma sit in a chair.

“I forgot.” Emma said, giving a pout. “My stomach said to come out here first.”

Regina shook her head but couldn’t resist tapping Emma’s bottom lip. “Don’t pout or a bird will come take that lip away.”

Emma laughed at that. “Where did you hear that one?”

“My mom. Dad used to say a bird would come poop on it, but mom didn’t like that, so she changed it.” Regina looked at Henry. “You okay to watch the waffles while I get your mom’s boot?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” He said with a mock solute. He then grabbed a plate and started filling it with waffles, bacon and a bit of fruit before bringing it over to his mom. “She has milk, orange juice, apple juice, or I think she even got some coke for you.”

“Thanks, kid.” She then gave him a look and he smiled and shook his head, going to get her a can of coke. “Did you eat yet?”

“Not yet. We were waiting for you.”

“Then I’ll wait for you and Regina.”

“Nonsense, eat up while it’s hot; both of you.” Regina said, coming out and kneeling in front of Emma. She carefully put the boot on and looked up at the blonde, smiling when she caught the woman staring at her. “All better.”

Emma couldn’t resist. “Didn’t picture you the kneeling kind of woman.”

Regina smirked. “There’s much about me you don’t know, Miss Swan.” She then gave a little wink and got up, going to finish the food.

The three sat and ate breakfast, both Henry and Emma eating their combined body weight in waffles. Then, without being asked, Henry started cleaning up. “Henry, you don’t have to do that.” Regina stated.

“I know, but I want to. You didn’t have to take in me and Ma, and you didn’t have to cook for us, but you did. Let me help.”

Regina smiled softly. “Fine. Thank you.” She looked at Emma. “He’s a good kid.”

Emma smiled with pride. “He sure is.” She then bit at her lip. “Regina, I hate to ask you anything because you’ve already done so much, but do you think you could go to our house and grab my laptop? I know I’m technically off work, but I remembered an important email that I have to reply to and I…well I don’t think I can face it in there just yet.”

Regina put her hand on Emma’s. “Of course I can. I’ll be right back.” Regina grabbed the key for Emma’s apartment and headed out to the sound of the Swan’s talking and laughing with each other. The minute she opened Emma’s door, something felt off. The air felt as if there was someone else in there. “Hello?” She called out, not sure what she’d do if she actually got an answer. She reached for her phone but remembered it was back at her house. Regina saw the laptop and as she was getting the plug for the battery, she caught movement behind her and she stood up, turning in time to see a baseball bat coming at her. Even she didn’t know her reflexes were what they were until the bat made contact with her hands and she grabbed it, pulling it away from the assailant. She held it up, gasping to catch her breath. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“What the hell are you doing here? Emma is mine, no matter how hard you try to take her from me.”

“She is not yours; Emma is her own damn person! You’re wanted for her attack!”

“I’m aware, but if I’m going to jail, I’m making it worth it.” She pulled out a gun and pointed it right at Regina.

“Ma, it’s taking Regina a long time.” Henry said worriedly as he looked out the window. “Ma! Call Graham now!”

“What? Why?”

“She’s not there alone!”

Emma didn’t ask twice, she pulled her phone out and called Graham. “Graham, it’s Emma. Regina went to get something from my house but she’s taking a long time and she’s not there alone. Henry said someone is in there with her.”

“Okay. Stay put.” He was literally around the corner and started running towards Emma’s place. When he heard a gunshot, he pulled out his own weapon and burst inside.

“You crazy bitch!” Regina said, holding her hands over her ears and looking at the bullet hole in the wall.

“Drop the gun now.” Graham said and when Kathryn did, he arrested her.

Regina spent the next fifteen minutes giving her statement and then went home, finding both Emma and Henry coming to hug her. “I’m fine, guys. I’m fine. A bit shaken, but I’m okay.”

Emma stayed hugging Regina as Henry stepped back. “I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

“Emma, it’s not your fault.” Regina said, cupping Emma’s face. “Emma, look at me. I’m not hurt, but even if I was, it wouldn’t be your fault. The good news is she’s now been arrested, and we can all move on.”

And move on they did. The next few months flew by as Emma got better with both physical and emotional therapy while Henry did counselling at school. Regina had gone back to work after surprising Emma by cleaning her rental home. Even if Henry and Emma were at home, they were regular guests at Regina’s for meal and movie nights. Regina was also a regular at theirs for take out and game nights. Regina was with Emma every day of the trial and when Kathryn was sentenced to thirty years with no probation, the two wanted to celebrate.

“I may have already asked my parents to come and watch Henry so you and I can go out tonight. I…I hope that’s okay.” Emma said as they sat in the car after court.

Regina smirked a bit. “Is that really how you ask a woman out?”

Emma chuckled and turned to face Regina. “Regina, we’ve gone through a lot, and I know we both silently decided we’d wait until I was over Kathryn because we didn’t want what ever we have to be doomed from the beginning. I’m over her. Completely over her. I also know that I’m worth it and I can’t punish myself forever for being me and giving her a chance. That being said, I want to give us a chance and so, will you go out to dinner with me tonight and celebrate?”

Regina smiled softly. “Well, that was the best invite I’ve ever had. I’d love to.” She squeezed Emma’s hand. “You’ve come a long way in the past few months. I know I didn’t know you before, but I have this feeling you’re like your old self again. Strong, a warrior.”

Emma grinned. “I have, and maybe I’ve grown even stronger than before. Now, let’s get you home so you can get ready for your hot date later.”

Regina just chuckled as Emma started the car and they headed off. Once home, she did start the process of getting ready even if she had a few hours. “Ruby, I haven’t been on a proper date in years. What do I wear?” She asked her friend/coworker through the phone.

Ruby chuckled. “You’ve literally been with Emma every day for almost four months now; I really don’t think it matters what you wear.”

“Yes, but this is a real date, Ruby. A no Henry, going out to eat, actual date.”

“Okay, okay. Regina, I don’t know your wardrobe other than what you wear to work but think of how you want to come across. If you want to come off as a nice friendly date, wear some slacks and a nice shirt. However, if you want to step it up a notch, something low cut and form fitting will do.”

“Shit. I don’t know. What if I wear something more up a notch, but she’s casual? I don’t want to come off as desperate, but if I’m casual and she’s up a notch, I’ll look stupid.”

Ruby chuckled. “Regina don’t think about her because unless you’ve grown powers, I know nothing about, you can’t read her mind. Just think about you and what you want. I don’t know if Emma will get the same advice, so don’t look too much into what she wears.”

“Okay…right.” Regina said taking a breath. “Thanks, Ruby.”

“Emma, you look amazing.” Mary said, smiling at her baby girl. “Should I expect you later or should I lock up and see you tomorrow?” She asked with a wink.

Emma blushed. “Mom…just lock up. I have a key to my own place.” She then gave a grin. “I look okay though?” She asked as she turned to the big mirror in the living room. Her hair was perfectly curled and long down her back, her eyes the perfect smoky look she was going for and her dress…well her dress fit her like second skin. It was just a shade below pink and while the top wasn’t too low cut, the skirt cut off right above her knees. She knew her legs looked good, so she was glad to show them off now she didn’t have to wear that damn boot. She still, however, could not wear heals, but her flats were cute enough.

“You look great, Emma.” Mary said softly. “Have fun tonight.”

“Your moms right, Em. You look great.” David said, giving her a small hug. “Now, if you and Regina are going to go on regular dates, you may want to find a local sitter. Don’t get me wrong, I love coming here to spend time with both of you, but you have to be practical.”

Emma fought to roll her eyes. “I do have a local sitter, but I thought you’d appreciate if I asked you first. If you’d rather I just ask Ashley from now on, I will.”

“No, no. Ask us first. I was just making a comment.”

Emma then went to Henry and kissed his forehead. “You be good for your grandparents, okay?”

“Yes, mom.” He said and smiled. “Have fun with ‘Gina.”

“Gina? Since when do you call her that?”

“I don’t, but you do in your sleep. You talk about how beautiful she is and how se…”

“Okay, that’s enough.” Emma cut in, blushing more. “You need to stop eavesdropping on your sleeping mother.”

Emma left before her family could embarrass her more and walked across the street to Regina’s house. She had parked on the road so they could go once they were ready. She had contemplated flowers, but decided that was too cliché, so instead, her hands were empty, and she prayed they weren’t sweating as she knocked on Regina’s door. The door opened and Emma was temporarily stunned at the sight in front of her. Regina’s hair was curled – naturally from the looks of it, and she had the perfect amount of make up on. Her dress was dark blue with black and plunged deliciously low in front while the skirt ended mid-thigh and fit her like a glove. She was also sporting what Emma would call her “fuck me” high heels and, most surprisingly of all, a black leather mini jacket.

“My eyes are up here, Miss Swan.” Regina said with a smirk.

“What? Oh, right I…sorry you just…wow.” Emma faltered. It was odd to have Regina be taller than her, but in an odd way, she liked it. “You look amazing.”

“Thank you. You do as well, dear. Are we going to spend all night just staring at each other?”

“Is that an option? Because if it is, you’re entirely too overdressed.” Emma said, gaining her wit back.

Regina couldn’t stop the chuckle. “We should leave something for later, shouldn’t we?”

Emma grinned. “Of course. Besides, I do have reservations for us.” She held out her arm and Regina took it as they walked to the car.

Once at the fancy, but intimate restaurant, they placed drink orders and looked at the menu. Regina was a little surprised by the prices and bit her lip, looking at Emma. “Emma, I…are we going Dutch with the bill?”

“I asked you out, so I’m paying.” Emma said and gave Regina a smile. “Don’t worry about the prices. I had a huge breakthrough in a case the other day and the payout was amazing.”

“Still doesn’t mean you have to spend that money on me.”

“Hush up and order whatever you want.”

Regina chuckled and looked at the menu. Once their food was ordered, a basket of bread was brought out and Emma nervously buttered a piece. “So, what’s your sign?”

Regina took her own piece. “Aquarius.” She said with a raised brow.

“Ah, so you are very smart and rational. You do what you like and don’t care what others think and you love to pursue freedom and don’t want to be controlled.”

“Do you read cards or something?”

Emma chuckled. “Nah. I may have looked it up beforehand. It sure sounds like you though.”

“It sure does. What about you?”

“I’m a Libra. A natural peacemaker, diplomatic, fair and idealistic.”

“I believe indecisiveness and love of beauty, arts, and pleasure fall under Libra as well.” Regina said with a smirk.

“I believe you’re right. However, they also say Libra’s love tidy and orderly environments and well I don’t.” Emma chuckled.

“You don’t say.” Regina said, sipping her wine.

“Tell me about you. What were you like as a child?”

Regina sat back. “Well, like you, I was confrontational and stood for what I believed. However, my parents were very strict and didn’t encourage that part of me. For a while, I focused on what my parents wanted and not what I wanted. That all changed after my childhood best friend died and I decided to live life for myself.”

“I’m sorry to hear about your friend.”

“Thanks. He had a heart condition, but his death made me realize that it was my life and I deserved to be happy living it.”

The two chatted over dinner and even some dessert before they just sat back with their drinks. “Well Emma, this has been a wonderful date.”

“It really has been. But you know, it doesn’t have to be over yet. What’s that old cliché? Coffee at your place?”

Regina smiled – she felt like she hadn’t stopped smiling all night. “Coffee at my place.”

Once at Regina’s, Emma took her shoes off and made herself comfortable on Regina’s sofa. Regina brought out mugs of hot chocolate, knowing Emma preferred that over coffee and sat next to her, slipping her own shoes off. “Your feet have to be killing you. Those shoes are incredibly sexy, but I’m sure they’re not comfortable.”

“Yes well, beauty over comfort.” Regina stated as she sat back.

Emma pulled Regina’s legs into her lap and started massaging her feet. “Sorry if this makes me sound weird, but I love the feel of soft skin under nylon.”

“That’s a bit weird, but I like the feel of that as well. I also like the feel of long hair between my fingers as I grip it and tug gently.”

Emma swallowed, though her throat was suddenly dry, all moisture going elsewhere. “Oh? That’s interesting.”

Regina shifted and moved closer. “I also love feeling another woman’s lips against mine.” She purred.

Emma smiled a bit and leaned forward, her eyes closing as she pressed her lips against Regina’s. Sparks flew as the two quickly moved from a sweet kiss to exploring with their tongues and hands. Dresses were unzipped, nylons pulled down and soon, Emma was naked on top of Regina, kissing her neck.

Regina arched her back and then groaned as she felt Emma sucking on her pulse point. “Emma…Emma bedroom. Not out here.” Emma groaned, but understood. She wrapped her arms around Regina and picked her up, Regina giggling as she wrapped her arms and legs around the blonde. “Don’t you dare drop me.”

“I won’t, Princess.” Emma said with a chuckle. In the bedroom, Emma carefully lay Regina down and just gazed at her before crawling over her again. She looked in Regina’s eyes as she slid the brunette’s panties down and ran her hands back up on her inner thighs. “You are so fucking beautiful.”

Regina felt herself blush. “Thank you. So are you.”

Emma smiled and lay more on the bed between Regina’s legs. With a smirk, she took Regina’s hand and put it on the back of her head before plunging in and licking her clit. She sucked at it and even nipped at it as she felt Regina take her hair in her fists, both hands now on her head. For some reason, this always turned her on. She knew Regina wanted more, needed more, so she brought her hand up and swiftly slid two fingers inside her as she continued sucking at her clit. She let her fingers explore Regina’s walls until she found that spot that she knew would drive her crazy. She pumped her fingers, thrusting in and out and hitting her clit with her tongue.

Regina was in ecstasy as she felt Emma inside her. She moaned and even grunted as she tried to keep her orgasm at bay, not wanting to cum so soon. However, Emma was doing her best to bring it out of her and she wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer.

“Regina, cum for me. Let it out, baby I promise this won’t be the last time tonight.” Emma said, watching the beauty under her.

That did it for Regina and she let her orgasm explode. Once her body calmed down, she felt Emma kissing her way up her body and she wrapped her arms around her, kissing her. “That was amazing.”

The two didn’t go to bed until the wee hours of the morning, both spent, and both happily sated. That was one date of many and both woman and Henry were very happy with the way things were going.


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve come to the end of this little story. It was a fun prompt and I hope I did it justice. I want to add that I NEVER deleted a single comment until this story. Victim blaming is NEVER okay and I won’t stand for it. If you have the audacity to come on here and say someone deserves to get beat up, just don’t read my stuff because I don’t want a reader like that.
> 
> ~Read~Enjoy~Review
> 
> ~Epilogue~

****

It had been two years since the day Henry found Emma and thought she was dead and a year since Regina proposed to Emma. There had been some downs, but they worked through them as a team. Regina understood why Emma would flinch or why she’d easily back down, but she didn’t want to ‘win’ fights that way. They went to counselling as a couple and as individuals and had come a long way.

It was a rare day that it was just Emma and Henry and was just a couple days before the wedding. The two were taking a walk when Henry sat on a bench on the sidewalk. “Ma? Can we talk?”

“Sure, kid. What’s up?”

“Why did you change?”

Emma looked at him. “Wh...what do you mean?”

“It’s just…I know you were sad and stuff after dad died, but you pulled yourself back up and you were so strong. I don’t get why you didn’t stand up to Kathryn and just kick her out. I’ve never asked because I don’t want to hurt you, but I see you stand up to Regina, so I don’t get it.”

Emma sighed and sat down. A part of her knew this would be coming and was surprised it hadn’t happened before. She’d had these same conversations with her therapist. “It’s hard to explain, but I’ll do my best. I loved your dad with all of my heart. He was my first love and such an amazing person. When we lost him, I lost a part of myself, Henry. I wasn’t me, even when I was trying to act like I was. On top of that, I was lonely. He told me that he’d want me to move on if anything happened to him, and I finally felt ready. Unfortunately, I was exactly the kind of target she was looking for. I was an easy target. She’d tell me all these great things to make me feel loved again, make me feel worthy again. Then, she’d slip and I’d forgive her because I…I thought she loved me and I thought I could maybe change her. I let her in too deep and by the time I realized what she was doing, it was too late. I get that it was dumb, I get that some may say I deserved it, but she’s not innocent. She knew what she was doing.”

“You didn’t deserve it, Ma. No one deserves that.”

“Thanks, kid. Now, I can stand up to Regina because she…she’s never hurt me.” Emma said with a small smile. “And she never would. I’ve gone to a lot of counselling, as you know and it’s taken a while, but I finally trust that if she and I fight, it’s going to be okay. She’s not going to hit me and we will work it out. Regina has taken my broken, bruised, and battered heart and mended it. Not only that, but she’s helped me learn to trust. She’s been so patient with me and that’s exactly what I needed.”

“She loves you.” He said with a smile. “I think she did the moment she met you. She’s been so good to us. I um…I was wondering how you’d feel if maybe I started calling her mom?”

Emma smiled with pride. “I think that’s an amazing idea. She’ll love it.”

That night, Regina and Emma were in the kitchen cleaning up when Henry called from his room. “Mom? Can you help me reach my bag?” He knew he had to pack for when he’d stay with his grandparents while Emma and Regina went on a honeymoon.

“I told him I’d help him.” Regina said. “Why is he asking you?”

Emma grinned. “I don’t think he is asking me. I think he’s asking you.”

“But he said…” Regina stopped as her eyes filled. “He called me mom?”

“He did.” Emma said with a smile, pecking her lips. “Now go help him.”

The wedding was perfect and both women beamed happily as they posed for pictures. Emma did hers with her parents and looked over to Regina, to see her sadly watching. She wished Regina’s parents were there, but knew she couldn’t bring back the dead. She whispered to her parents and then went to stand by Regina.

“Regina, come on.” Mary Margaret said. “We want one with our other daughter too.”

Regina smiled and went to Emma’s parents, posing with them and feeling a bit better afterwards. She came over and hugged and kissed Emma. “I love you so much.”

The two honeymooned in Bora Bora and came back looking sun kissed and well rested. It was hard to get back in the groove, but soon, Regina would take Henry to school on her way to work while Emma worked from home. They had bought a bigger house in the area and Emma loved her home office. They also had a spare room that the two spent a long time discussing how to fill it. That night, they sat Henry down for a talk.

“Henry? How would you feel if your ma and I adopted a baby?” Regina asked.

Henry smiled wide. “Really? I mean, as long as you don’t love them more than me, I’d be okay with it.”

Emma put her arm around him. “There’s no way we could love them more than you.” She said and then gave Regina a nod.

“I have another question, Henry.” She brought out a folder with papers inside. “How would you feel about me adopting you? I’m not trying to take your father’s place as I know I could never do that, nor would I want to. He was great to both you and your mother and cannot be replaced. However, I was thinking maybe you’d rather me be your adopted mom and not just step mom.”

Henry went to Regina and hugged her. “Yes! I’d love that!”

Six months later and Henry was officially the son of Emma and Regina Swan-Mills. The three were happy, but were still waiting to hear about the baby. They’d been let down once, but this time, they really hoped it went through. They found the birth mom only a month ago and had bonded with her. She was young and had supportive parents, but she knew the baby deserved parents who would have time for her and not possibly grow to resent her. It would be closed until the child was 18 and the girl would be moving back to California with her parents once she was able to. She was due any day now and Regina and Emma couldn’t wait. They didn’t know what the sex would be, and didn’t care because it would be their baby.

“Emma! It’s time!” Regina called out and Emma quickly got up.

“Henry, will you be okay on your own?”

“Yeah, got lots of homework. Call me when you know anything.”

The two headed out and were quiet as they drove to the hospital. Regina reached over and took Emma’s hand. “It’s going to be okay.”

They waited in the waiting room and about three hours later, the social worker came out. “Jayme is doing great. She had a beautiful baby girl and is just getting the paperwork sighed. The baby is healthy and can go home as soon as Jayme is done.” She showed them a picture.

“Wait, the baby can come home so soon?” Regina asked, looking at the picture of their daughter.

“Yes. The only reason people stay after childbirth is if there’s an issue with the baby or because the mom needs to heal. Your baby is perfectly healthy. I hope you’re ready.” She said with a wink.

“We are. We have the car seat and everything.” Emma said. “Does Jayme want to see us at all?”

“I’m afraid not. She wants to make this quick, but she said to tell you that she knows her baby is in good hands.”

A bit later they were taken to a room to meet their baby girl. Emma let Regina hold her first as they both smiled at the bundle in a blanket. “She’s so perfect.” Regina said.

“She really is.” Emma said and grabbed some clothes from the bag. “Should we get her dressed?”

“You do it.” Regina said nervously. “I don’t know how.”

Emma took the little one and kissed her forehead. “You’ll learn. You can’t really break her.” She said and gently dressed the little one in the “Baby Sister” onesie they had. They had a “Baby Brother” one too since they had no idea what the baby would be. “There you go little Zoey.”

Regina grinned. They had decided on Zoey Marie and the little one seemed to fit it perfectly. “I can’t believe she’s ours.”

They were home by midnight and not surprised to see that Henry was still up. After they introduced her and he held her for a little bit, they all decided to go to bed. The first night was not easy as both women were up each time the little one made any sound at all. However, after a month, they had a good flow going.

Emma sat on the sofa, Zoey in her arms, Regina next to her and Henry cuddled into Regina. She felt whole and just smiled as she took turns watching different members of her family. She didn’t know she’d ever feel like this after losing Neal, after everything with Kathryn, but damn, she was sure glad she had it. Her family was perfect and Emma would die to protect any one of them.


End file.
